superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Clerks: A Dissertation on the American Justice System by People Who Have Never Been Inside a Courtroom, Let Alone Know Anything About the Law, But Have Seen Way Too Many Legal Thrillers Credits (2000)
Based on Characters Created by Kevin Smith Developed for Television by David Mandel Scott Moiser Kevin Smith Supervising Producer Brian Kelley Co-Producer Steve Lookner Produced by John Bush Supervising Director and Producer Chris Bailey Executive Producers Bob Weinstein Harvey Weinstein Billy Campbell David Mandel Kevin Smith & Scott Mosier Story by Steve Lookner Teleplay by David Mandel Kevin Smith Steve Lookner Directed by Steve Loter Starring the Voice Talents of Jeff Anderson Jason Mewes Brian O'Halloran Kevin Smith Special Guest Voices Judge Reinhold Kenny Mayne Dan Patrick Charles Barkley Grant Hill Reggie Miller Michael Buffer Also Starring (in Alphabetical Order) Tara Charendoff Bryan Cranston Diana Cevlin Paul Dini Elon Gold Mario Joyner Phil LaMarr Michael McKean Micheal McShane Kevin M. Richardson Lauren Tom April Winchell Jim Wise Voice Casting by Jamie Thomason Art Director Alan Bodner Storyboard Supervisor Nick Filipi Storyboard Ryan Anthony Eddy Houchins Deke Wrightman Lead Storyboard Eugene Salandra Timing Directors Russell Calabrese Richard Gasparian Marsh Lamore Michel Lyman Lead Character Design Additional Stephen Silver Additional Character Design Eugene Salandra Character Clean-Up Mark Cote Greg Guler Key Layout Design Simon D. Rodgers Location Design Andy Ice Location Clean-Up Tristin Roesch Prop Design Bev Chapman Effects Design Dave Bossert Background Paint Nadia Vureenova Color Key Stylist Teri Shikasho Production Manager Angela C. Macias Overseas Animation Supervisor Fran Doyle Technical Director Brian Cole Production Manager: Digital Brant Hawes Casting Manager David N. Wright III Script Manager Anita Lish Animation Layout Supervisor Toby Shelton Animation Layout Devin Crane Mike Pettengill Christopher Tindle Brian Tribble Continuity Coordinator Jim Finch Storyboard Revisions Peter Paul Bauista Roy Meurin Tom Bernardo Eugene Salandra Carin-Ann Greco Deke Wightman Tim Maltby B&W Scanner Tom Pniewski Music by James L. Venable Main Title Theme by James L. Venable Aniamtion Production by Saerom Animation, Inc. Film Editor John Royer Assistant Film Editor Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Track Editor James Harrison Leica Reel Editor Ralph Eusebio Track Reading Skip Craig Sound Design Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Music Editor Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley Phylls Ginter Foley Recordist Kris Daily Digital Audio Transfer J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers Mellisa Ellis Fil Brown On-Line Editor Keith Cook Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Audio Supervisor Chris Longo Post Production Coordinator Mark Allen Bollinger Assistant to Executive Producers J T Krul Assistant to Producer Darcy Wigneault Production Coordinators Todd Ford Keiji Kishi Kevin Marburger Thomas Shalin Cristina Versage Wade Winsinski Script Coordinator Jennifer Eolin The preceding program show is entirely fictitious. The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Ficitous. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Except where specifically noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrity are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this show. © MM Toon Askew Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Executive in Charge of Production Bob Osher Miramax Television View Askew Wolfe International Pictures Corporation Touchstone Television Category:End Credits Category:Miramax Television Category:View Askew Category:Wolfe Internarional Picture Corporation Category:Touchstone Television Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Wolfe International Picture Corporation